Lady Gaga (Paparazzi)
'Lady Gaga '''is a pop singer and appears as the main villainess of her music video, ''Paparazzi (release date November 25, 2009), and later reappeared in her music video for Telephone ''(release date March 11, 2010). ''Paparazzi The video for Paparazzi ''began with Gaga (a famous celebrity) making out with her boyfriend at a seaside mansion, with their moment of intimacy moving to the balcony outside. But when Gaga realized that her boyfriend had set her up to be photographed by the hidden paparazzi, she tries to get away from him, leading to a struggle that ended with Gaga's boyfriend shoving her off the balcony. Immediately afterwards, the photographers took pictures of Gaga's unconscious body, and newspapers proclaimed that her career was over. But later on, it was revealed that Gaga survived the fall and returned to the mansion (albeit initially in a wheelchair and with a neck brace). Throughout the video, the bodies of dead models are shown throughout the mansion, though it's left unclear if Gaga was the one responsible for the carnage. In the video's climax, Gaga was shown sitting with her boyfriend in the mansion's tea room, with Gaga angrily looking at a magazine cover announcing the newest "It Girl". At that, the vengeful Gaga finally took her revenge by poisoning her treacherous lover's drink with a poison hidden in her ring. After her boyfriend succumbed to the poison and died, Gaga called 9-1-1 to report her crime and was later led out of the mansion in handcuffs, winning back her fame as the public proclaimed that she was innocent. The video ended with Gaga taking her mugshot photos, making suggestive poses while doing so. ''Telephone The music video for Telephone ''picked up where ''Paparazzi left off, with Gaga in prison for her past murder. After interacting with her fellow prisoners, including making out with another female prisoner, Gaga had her bail posted by her old friend and cohort Honeybee, who scolded her for being a "bad girl". After feeding Gaga a Honey Bun (with this and other actions indicating that she and Honeybee were also lovers), the women drove away from the prison as they discussed their new plans, with Gaga asking Honeybee if she was sure about going through with what they had plotted. Gaga and Honeybee then went to a diner, where Honeybee met with her boyfriend. However, she was quickly frustrated by his rude and sexist behavior, leading her to poison his coffee. When it didn't take effect quickly enough, however, the evil Gaga poisoned his food, along with the meals of the rest of the diner patrons. After Honeybee's lover and the rest of the diner customers had died of the poison's effect, Gaga and Honeybee fled the scene in their truck, with Gaga expressing joy at their murderous plan succeeding and assuring Honeybee that they would never return to the town once they made their escape. Videos Category:2000s Category:2010s Category:Bisexual Category:Blonde Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Callous Category:Conspirator Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Mass Murderer Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Poison Category:Music Video Category:Protagonist Category:Psychotic Category:Serial Killer Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Villain's Lover Category:Fate: Karma Houdini